


Подкуп

by IrhelSol



Series: Реборн: редкое [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: А я уж думал, решил меня подкупить выпивкой. Только никак не пойму, зачем.





	Подкуп

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Аурум

Густой аромат бурбона с приторными нотками клена, ванили, цветов и корицы подразнил ноздри. Занзас отпил из стакана янтарный напиток, покатал на языке вкус и одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Взятку тебе принесли годную. Что собираешься делать?  
Гокудера, присевший на его стол, — вот же наглец! — пожал плечами. Потянул галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. От окна, несмотря на кондиционеры, подбиралась сухим горячим воздухом жара, а устраивать привычный полумрак не хотелось — в нем Гокудера превращался в грёбаное привидение.  
— Не вижу смысла беспокоить Десятого по этому поводу. Копну бумаги, посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
— Значит, этот гомосек всё-таки тебя уломал? — удивился Занзас, больше для проформы, чем и вправду интересуясь. Гокудера хрипло рассмеялся и пнул Занзаса.  
— Он не гомосек, он трансвестит. Как Луссурия.  
— Луссурия честный пидорас, — деланно оскорбился Занзас, глянул поверх стакана на Гокудеру, и они оба прыснули.  
После этого повисла тишина, та самая, неловкая, когда не знаешь, о чём ещё попиздеть. Да и зачем молоть языком, если хочется только смотреть, а лучше вообще занять руки делом. Например, сцепить их в замок на спине Гокудеры, усадив того на колени, и слизывать пот с шеи.  
Гокудера покачал стакан, звеня кубиками льда, отставил его и оглянулся на дверь.  
— Кого-то ждёшь?  
— Сквало обещал пробить кое-что по своим связям, — пробормотал Гокудера и потянулся к сигаретам в нагрудном кармане. Вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Валяй. А я уж думал, решил меня подкупить выпивкой. Только никак не пойму, зачем.  
В конце концов, сколько можно кружить вокруг да около, надоело. Занзас чуял: Сквало и бурбон — только предлог.  
— А ты проницательный, — криво улыбнулся Гокудера, похоже, ни капли не удивившийся. Прикурил, повертел пачку в руках, потянулся за стаканом. Занзас терпеливо ждал, закинув ноги на стол.  
— Скажи, Занзас, кроме выпивки и пистолетов тебя что-нибудь ещё интересует? Ну там, музыка, девчонки, тачки...  
— Ты меня с собой и Каваллоне, что ли, путаешь? — Занзас скрестил руки на груди. — Мне уже давно не шестнадцать и не двадцать.  
— Что, вообще ничего из этого? — глаза у Гокудеры, обычно прищуренные то ли от близорукости, то ли от привычки много дымить, распахнулись, и зелень радужек подсветило солнцем. Занзас почувствовал себя идиотом, засмотревшись на это. Кашлянул.  
— Ну сыграй что-нибудь, я послушаю.  
— В Варии есть пианино?  
— У нас, как в Греции, — Занзас снова отпил, глянул на Гокудеру, потянулся к нему и вынул почти выпавшую изо рта сигарету. На вкус табак был полное дерьмо.  
— Как ты эту херню куришь?  
— Показать?  
Занзас с интересом склонил голову и резко выдохнул носом, когда Гокудера упал ему на колени. Затянулся с его руки и выдохнул дым Занзасу в губы.  
И мысли этот гадёныш нихрена не читал. Просто, видимо, понимал, чего хочет Занзас, потому что обычно они хотели одного и того же. Потому и цапались часто, как кошки, и ладили, несмотря на то, что этот мусор работал на Саваду.  
Занзас развязал и отбросил галстук Гокудеры, дёрнул воротник в стороны, отрывая две пуговицы. К дьяволу! Занзаса окутал тяжёлый запах туалетной воды, горьковато-кислый — пота и кожи, горечь сигарет и запах нагретой стали: фенечки и браслеты на руках, цепочки на шее, кольца и гвоздики, и перстни на пальцах, запущенных Гокудерой ему в волосы. Очертил подушечками брови и скулы Занзаса, провёл по губам, и Занзас втянул их в рот, сцепив руки между лопаток Гокудеры, как и хотел.  
Звук получился громкий и влажный. От него кровь прилила к паху и, похоже, не только у него — Гокудера заёрзал своим тощим задом на бёдрах Занзаса, зашипел, пытаясь вытащить пальцы, но Занзас сжал на них зубы и качнул головой, весело, с усмешкой протянув: «Не-а».  
Гокудера фыркнул, тряхнул чёлкой и улыбнулся откровенно и слишком уж неприлично — Занзас сразу почуял подвох. Гокудера сунул свободную руку в стакан Занзаса и, смочив пальцы, облизал их, глядя в глаза. Дыхание перехватило, уже нестерпимо хотелось расстегнуть чертовы штаны и подрочить, а лучше сунуть член в руку этого...  
Додумать Занзас не успел — Гокудера потянул змейку на ширинке и сжал ладонь на члене. Задвигал рукой, коротко выдыхая в такт. Занзас от резкого облегчения и скрутившего возбуждения задохнулся, шире расставил ноги и сжал яйца Гокудеры сквозь брюки. Тот ругнулся и издевательски медленно провёл подушечкой большого пальца по головке, плавно оттянул шкурку вниз. Занзаса бросило в жар, он зашипел, и в этот момент зазвонил телефон. Внутренняя линия. Вслепую нашарив рукой аппарат, он ткнул в кнопку.  
— Да!  
Голос его выдавал с головой. Похуй.  
— Босс! Тут Луиджи припёрся, хочет...  
— Насрать, что хочет! Вышвырни этого пидора из моего дома. Не хочу слышать... ох... его нытьё... боль...ше...  
Плечи Гокудеры тряслись, он сам, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, горячо, рвано дышал и продолжал дразниться. Ну же, ну! Занзас подкинул бёдра, подгоняя. Этот ленивый темп сводил его с ума.  
Сквало на линии молчал почти вечность, Занзас собирался уже отключиться — да у него мозги уже точно!.. — как акулий отброс заговорил.  
— Хаято, заездишь мне босса, сам будешь разбираться с толпой идиотов, ожидающих аудиенции...  
— Мне ли не привыкать? — хохотнул Гокудера.  
— Пистолеты не дам, — прохрипел Занзас, ожесточённо разделываясь с массивным красным поясом Гокудеры.  
— Я и стаканами швыряться неплохо умею!  
— Бляди, — выплюнул Сквало и отключился. Гокудера встал с колен Занзаса, позволяя стянуть брюки. Подцепив белые хлопчатые трусы, Занзас выразительно глянул на Гокудеру.  
— В них удобно.  
Занзас хмыкнул. Облизал мошонку и ствол сквозь тонкую мягкую ткань, пососал головку и сжал, разводя, ягодицы.  
— У нас есть десять минут, прежде чем Сквало озвереет и начнёт косить потенциальных заказчиков. Оставишь Варию без работы, заставлю твоего босса платить неустойку. — Он приспустил трусы и погладил дырку.  
— Десятого не трогай, — дёрнулся Гокудера и выдохнул сквозь зубы: — У меня с собой ничего нет.  
— У меня есть, — оскалился Занзас, потянувшись к ящичку. Гокудеру ощутимо потряхивало.  
— Тогда в следующий раз ты...  
— В следующий раз? — перебил Занзас, обдумывая такой вариант. И ухмыльнулся: — И что же ты пьёшь?  
— Не важно, — серьёзно проговорил Гокудера и качнулся вперёд, мазнув головкой по его щеке.  
Занзас потёрся о член скулой и дёрнул углом рта:  
— Табак. Я куплю тебе нормальный табак.  
В конце концов, приходить с пустыми руками попросту неприлично. Особенно собираясь трахнуть правую руку Савады.  
  
На следующей неделе Савада удивлённо пялился на бутылку шампанского, а Гокудера давился смехом и исподтишка грозил Занзасу кулаком.  
Внутренний карман кителя оттягивали сигары, и Занзас был всем доволен.


End file.
